The present invention relates to aseptors for small objects such as contact lenses and the like.
Hydrophilic contact lenses, sometimes called soft contact lenses, are water absorbent, and must be periodically sterilized or asepticized. This sterilization can be effected by heating the lenses in an aqueous saline solution before use.
A number of contact lens sterilizers have been offered to accomplish this task, but for the most part these are of the boiler type. That is they employ a boiler in which distilled water is placed, the capsule containing the contact lenses being disposed in said water. The distilled water is brought to a boil and acts as the medium for transferring heat to the capsule containing the lenses and the sterilizing solution. Several disadvantages or limitations are inherent in this type of unit. First, the sterilizing temperature is generally limited to that of the boiling point of the water in the boiler unit, i.e. approximately 212.degree. F. Secondly, units of this type generally employ the water as a timing media; that is, once the water boils away an over heat thermostat will de-energize the heater when the unit temperature exceeds 212.degree. F. Accordingly, the period of time for which sterilizing temperatures can be maintained, is limited by the liquid capacity of the unit. For this reason, many of these sterilizers are quire large, and ill-suited for their intended use. In addition, some lens sterilizers require following a multistep procedure which, even in its most simplified form, may not be self-evident to an inexperienced user. Other sterilizers require specialized vials or holders to mount the lenses for sterilization. Still others such as the above-mentioned boiler, use a runaway thermostat and related apparatus wherein the heat conducting water is completely boiled away or otherwise evaporated, a sterilizing container temperature rises, and a thermostat then disconnects a heating element. Such arrangements generate unnecessary heat and consume unnecessary power, in contrast to the present invention.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an autoclave aseptor or sterilizer and associated capsule designed so that the capsule can be used for both sterilizing the lenses and for securely carrying them in a handy manner. Obversely, it is an object to provide an aspetor device in which hot liquid and vapor is contained only within a compact capsule, permitting attainment of sterilizing temperatures in excess of the normal boiling point of the sterilizing solution.
A more specific object is to provide a capsule especially adapted for use with an autoclave, the capsule being designed to securely hold the lenses in a liquid-and vapor-tight chamber to permit the lenses to be carried and to be sterilized without loss of fluid.
It is another object of the invention to provide an autoclave especially adapted for home or ultimate consumer use. A related object is to provide such an autoclave which is designed for effective use with but a single set of lenses.
Yet another object is to provide such an autoclave having enhanced safety features which minimizes the user's opportunity for burning or otherwise injuring himself. A correlative object is to provide such an autoclave which automatically locks the novel capsule within a housing arrangement during heating and sterilizing.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.